


My Midnight Kiss

by mioneravenclaw



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mioneravenclaw/pseuds/mioneravenclaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt decides that you shouldn't wait until the beginning of the year to start your new year's resolution, because there's no time like the present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Midnight Kiss

Matt was having a lousy time at this year’s BBC New Year party. Karen and Arthur had other plans in conjunction with their new projects and had declined his invitation to have a Pond family reunion. He had to admit that things really weren’t the same without them. Sure, Jenna was nice, but he couldn’t help thinking it was somehow her fault that they’d left. It was silly, he knew, because anyone could have replaced them, but these thoughts still poisoned his time on set with her.

So he was sat at the bar with a glass of whiskey, hoping it looked like he was having a good time. And in truth every time he caught sight of a certain woman, the weight on his chest would lift for a moment. Then she would move in the crowd and become obscured by the mass of people and he would frown into his drink once more. All night people had been coming up, slapping him on the back and congratulating him on the Christmas special, but she hadn’t spoken to him all night, not even looking at him from across the room. The irony that the only person he wanted to talk to was the only person leaving him alone wasn’t lost on him, and it made the whiskey take sour.

 He wondered if she was as angry about the Christmas special as he was. River wasn’t even mentioned, and their marriage was completely forgotten by the Doctor whilst his lips were against Clara’s. He’d felt quite sick after filming that scene, because his character had really started to fall in love with River, and he thought he’d rather started to fall in love with Alex. He often wondered if this was just a reflection of his character, because he liked to live as closely to his character as possible, but his feelings towards her were different to the ones held by the Doctor towards his wife. And as he glanced at Alex in that fitted black dress, perfectly moulded to the swell of her breasts and the roundness of her bum, he realised his thoughts were far less innocent than those of the Doctor. Alex had an amazing body, and he wasn’t ashamed to say it was the first thing that attracted him to her when she walked onto the set and rocked his world. And the hair of course. That untameable mound of blonde curls that made his mouth water when he looked at them for too long was another clear instigator of his attraction. He shook his head slightly, despairing at himself for falling in love with someone who was so unattainable. He downed the rest of his drink and shook the empty glass at the barman, who nodded and filled him up another. Taking a great gulp of this one too he noticed a clock behind the bar- 11.45pm. 15 minutes of 2012 left. From somewhere in the crowd he heard Alex’s laugh, recognisable to him among the hundreds of voiced echoing around the venue. He should remember it; he spent their whole time on set together telling horrible jokes in an attempt to hear the low chuckle. Maybe that should be his new year’s resolution, to get Alex… Ask her out on a proper date, and just see how it goes. He drank the rest of his drink and glanced at the clock again, 5 minutes to midnight. Heck, why wait until 2013.  
He jumped up quickly and spun around in the direction he’d heard her laugh, eyes scouring the crowd for impossible blonde curls. He finally saw them and sprang into movement, slipping between groups of people, starting to feel the effects of the whiskey on his body. He didn’t stop as people shouted at him, asking him where he was going, what was so important, because he heard the countdown start. Ten… he was still halfway across the room from her… nine… a group of girls refused to move until he’d kissed them all… eight… Steven stopped him to ask where he’d been all night when he should have been promoting the show… seven… she was walking in the opposite direction!... six… he was never going to get to her in time… five… he started to break into a run, pushing people out of the way… four… he shouts her name and she turns towards him, brow furrowed… three… he wraps an arm around her waist… two… “right on time”, she purrs into his ear… and one… he finally leans in and presses his lips against hers, and the fireworks that are going off outside are suddenly going off in his head too.

Alex grabs a handful of his shirt and tugs him flush against her, their chests pressed together in a manner which gives him a perfect view of her cleavage. Hi fingers are wound into her soft curls, and he’s not sure that he’ll ever get them back, not that he cares. She opens her mouth slightly and he takes the opportunity to gently run his tongue against the inside of her lower lip, eliciting a truly sexual moan from her which makes Matt’s spine shudder. They both break apart and look at each other, eyes black with desire, panting with open mouths and swollen lips. Then without a word they take each other does hand and slip through the crowd in silence towards the exit, both knowing exactly where they were going without agreeing on a destination. And in a way, Matt thinks as they race out of the exit and onto the street to hail a cab, that’s what love’s all about.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first mattex fic I've ever posted, so I hope you like it. I just want to say thank you to everyone who made my 2012 fantastic by posting such amazing mattex fics. Have a fantastic 2013 guys.
> 
> p.s I might write a smutty chapter 2, not sure yet.


End file.
